


Soothe Me

by AkikoFumi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, IronFalcon - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Sam Wilson, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers might have won the battle against Ultron, but not all of them walked away alright. Tony, hurt and even more emotional baggage, seeks out his boyfriend to get some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Proceed with caution, Tony has a panic attack! If it bothers you, don't read it, please.
> 
> This is for syriala/ bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com whom I promised some IronFalcon today<3

When Sam opens the door of his apartment, three weeks after the battle of Sokovia, he comes face to face with Tony.

“Hi”, his boyfriend says with a small smile. “I, uh… I stepped down from the Avengers, thought I’d come by to pay you a visit, spend some time with you-”

Sam pulls Tony into a crushing hug before he can finish the sentence, relief and gratitude flooding him.

He hasn’t seen his lover since the party at the tower, only afterwards heard that there’d been an attack long after he’d left. Sam had kept track of the team, seen the footage of the fight in Sokovia – and to have tangible proof now that Tony is okay, and alive and _safe_ is everything he needs right now.

For the moment, Sam only holds Tony tightly, face pressed into the genius’ neck, soaking up his warmth. He’ll deal with everything else later. Right now, Sam doesn’t pay attention to the fading bruises in Tony’s face or the way his lover flinches in pain for a moment when they hug. He ignores the tension around Tony’s eyes and the dark shadows there that speak of too little sleep and too much work.

He knows that sooner or later, Tony will probably fall apart and then he will be here for him, but in this very moment, nothing else matters than the brunet in his arms, safe and sound.

.

They go to sit on the couch once Sam managed to bring himself to let go of Tony. His lover is dressed in the comfiest softest clothes Sam owns; a comfort for them both.

Tony smiles at him when he approaches with two cups and Sam smiles right back. “Hey there, sweetheart”, he says softly.

“Hey yourself”, Tony mumbles. “’s that coffee?”

Sam cuddles up to his boyfriend, wraps them both in a blanket and answers: “No, no more coffee for you. That’s a hot chocolate. You look like you had too much coffee lately.”

“Way to flatter a guy, Sam!”, Tony mock-grumbles but he looks already a little less tense when he takes the first sip.

For a while, there’s only silence. Sam simply enjoys their proximity, the soft beat of Tony’s heart against his chest and runs his fingers through the dark curls. Gradually, he can feel every bit of tension bleeding from his lover’s body until Tony practically melts against him, letting out a deep sigh.

It’s comfortable. It’s the ideal thing to soothe all the worries Sam has felt in the past weeks, and it helps against the anxiety that gripped his heart when he’d watched the battle in Sokovia. Tony is here with him, and he’s okay. Relatively unhurt.

Sam drops a kiss into his lover’s hair. “I love you”, he whispers and suddenly his throat and chest feel tight with emotions. He could have _lost_ Tony, could have lost him to Ultron. It only dawns on him now and Sam tightens his grip, pressing his boyfriend closer against himself.

“Love you, too”, Tony mumbles back and he sounds sleepy.

Time for bed then, Sam decides and takes on the challenge of actually getting Tony to sleep.

The thousands of questions he has, all the things he wants to know… they will have to wait.

.

Sam wakes up because Tony is moving restlessly. That alone wouldn’t worry him; Tony is often restless when he sleeps, probably his genius brain keeping him active even when he’s asleep – but this is different. Tony looks pained, his knuckles white where he grips the blanket and struggles against things Sam can’t see.

He knows better than to reach out and touch. “Tony”, Sam calls softly instead, his heart clenching painfully when he hears his lover whimper. “Tony, sweetheart, it’s okay. Wake up. No one can hurt you, you hear me? I know you can hear my voice, Tony. Wake up and look at me.”

Sam keeps talking and stays away even though every single inch of him wants to reach out and hug Tony until he stops trembling.

“Tony-”

Tony startles awake with a shout, shooting upright, and he’s talking, crying, but Sam doesn’t catch much. It sounds like broken fragments.

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t do more, it’s my fault, they are all dead, I couldn’t save them-“_

Sam holds out a hand and bites his lip when Tony flinches away. But he waits, patiently, until brown eyes look at him. They are filled with tears, dark with sadness and guilt and Sam wants to rip apart whoever or whatever caused this.

“Tony, you with me?”, he asks instead. “Do you know where you are?”

“Y-Your place”, Tony answers after a moment – and carefully reaches out to take Sam’s hand. They’ve practiced that and Sam knows that it’s okay for him now to touch his boyfriend; so he does. He pulls Tony against his chest, tucks his head under his chin and holds him tight, whispering soothing words into the dark.

It takes longer than usual for Tony to stop shaking, to stop crying.

“It’s okay, Tony”, Sam promises. He runs his hand over his lover’s back and deliberately takes deep breathes until Tony matches them. “It’s okay. I got you.”

There is so much that he wants to ask. So many things Sam will need to know, so that he can understand just _what_ happened for Tony to be in such a bad state.

But for now, all he does is hold his boyfriend and promise him to be here for him.


End file.
